


tear my heart open and tell me what you see

by yourhomewrecker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhomewrecker/pseuds/yourhomewrecker
Summary: “So,” he started as he was taking their coats and opening the door. “What do you think? Am I approved friend material?” there was something about his smile, so earnest and endearing, Amy felt like she was floating."Love, confusion, pain, laughter, and romance. Who would tell that Jake Peralta would be the door to all of that?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Caviar, Lobsters & Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, I hope you guys love this as much as I do ❤️

_Tear my heart open and tell what you see_

_Ugh_.

Being early it was probably worse than being late. At least you didn’t have to wait for anyone, the party was already happening. But being late was never an option for Amy, actually she didn’t think she could ever be late to something; too anxious, too much overthinking.

But it sure would be good at that moment, not having to wait for any of her friends arrive, not sit at that café alone in the middle of winter, freezing her ass off. She tightened her coat around her, in a vain effort to feel a little warmer. 

It wasn’t the best day to be alone with her thoughts. Well, truth be told it wasn’t the best month for her to left alone with her thoughts. She just wanted to have a nice breakfast before class, was that too much ask? 

Apparently so, because it was past 7am and none of her friends were there. She leaned her head to the table and let out a huge sigh. Was this some kind of punishment from the universe? She just wanted to have a nice conversation, that wasn’t much for Christ sakes. 

“Are you Amy Santiago?” a voice asked and she had to look up. It was a man. A fine looking man. He had a kind smile and beautiful messy brown hair, with curls on the top. He had a leather jacket, over a hoodie, over a plaid shirt. _Interesting choice of clothing._

“Last time I checked,” she said taking a strand of hair from her face. “Unless you want money, then I don’t know her.”

The man laughed. He had a nice laugh. 

“I’m Jake Peralta,” he said and shook her hand. “I’m friends with Rosa...” she narrowed her eyes, even though she of course knew what Rosa he was talking about. “Diaz. I’m new here, and she told me you guys were friends.” 

“Do you need a tour?”

“I was hoping more like a company,” he said with a snarky smile. She couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“Jake Peralta, do you want a friend?” Amy asked in a mocking tone. It was probably better not to mock someone you met five seconds ago, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t mind. 

“If that suits your interests” he responded and took a seat. His smile never seemed to leave his face, no matter what she said.

“Well, I’m gonna have to see about that. Already have two friends, my schedule is too busy.” She had to bite her lips to suppress the smile that was growing on her face.

“Is there anything I can do to change your mind? Maybe buy you lunch…”

“I _am_ pretty cheap…” she pondered for a few seconds, and if he was a friend of Rosa’s there was a solid chance he was a nice guy, she would never say they were friends otherwise. “Ok fine, you can buy me lunch.”

“Great.”

“I will be at the first room on hall A by 1pm, be there.” He stood up and winked at her.

“I will.”

And then he left. 

Just like that. 

Amy still couldn’t quite believe that she was going out to lunch with a guy she had never seen before. He could be a murderer for all she knew. But again, how would a murderer know about Rosa? She would probably kill him first. She let out a sigh. It was fine, she was just overthinking as usual, it was just a friend. A potential new friend, a guy, Jake.  
When her friends finally arrived at the table Amy was already in peace with her thoughts. They had a nice breakfast and headed to the class. 

Thank God, it was a busy day. This way she didn’t had to think about Jake, and if having lunch with him was weird or not, that by the time she could think about it again, was 12:45. It was too late now, plus she figured no one would kill someone in the middle of the day, right?

When he showed up, late, Amy was too hungry to worry about anything.

“So where do you wanna go?” he asked while they walked across campus. 

“Is it too early for caviar?” she asked with a snarky smile. “What about lobster?”

“You’re planning on getting me broke in the first round?” Jake said with a grin, hands on his jacket's pockets. He sure didn’t seem to mind all the teasing.

“I think I’ll settle for anything with a Michelin star,” her ears were infested with his laughter. “I’m just kidding, there’s pizza place around the corner, you’re gonna love it.”

They kept waking in comfortable silence, Amy analyzing her surroundings, the pavement, the streets, the people. It was so easy for her to just get lost on her own thoughts, that sometimes she had to remind herself to go back to earth. It was nice though, to have someone you can be comfortably silent around, most people were terrified of silence. 

“So, Jake Peralta…” she started running her fingers through the table. They were sitting across from each other, in a semi full pizzeria. “I need to know,” she leaned forward and made an emphatic pause. “How are you friends with Rosa?”

“We go to the same gym…” 

“You work out?” she didn’t want to sound that disbelief, but he just didn’t look like the type of guy who would hit the gym.

“Yes, I do” he said in a hurtful tone, but was still wearing that grin.

“You don’t like it…”

“Okay, first of all: hurt ful. Second of all: if we’re going to be friends, you better watch out and not hurt my feelings,” he said and she couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m really in touch with them.”

“Ugh, you’re one of those?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “As I was saying, she was on my gym and I made the terrible mistake of hitting on her.”

“Oh, you poor thing” she said with a sympathetic look on her face. Anyone that knew Rosa, knew better to stay away from cheesy pick up lines. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I asked her out, and she kicked my ass. And all I could think was: wow this chick is so cool. So I annoyed her enough for us to be considered friends.”

“Sounds like Rosa.”

“What about you?” he asked before taking a bite of his pizza. “Don’t get me wrong but I don’t see a world where you two being friends is normal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Amy asked offended.

“You’ll know one day,” all she could do was roll her eyes and answer.

“Our families have been friend’s since I was born. We went to school together.” She was probably one of the people who knew the most about Rosa. Which ironically, wasn’t that much, but it was something. “I know it doesn’t look like it, but I was a huge nerd in school…”

“You were?” he asked fake shocked, gasping. All she could do was roll her eyes. “Shut up!”

“Screw you.” Jake smiled and took another bite from his pizza. “Like I was saying, she used to protect me from bullies and mean girls.” She never said how much she was thankful for all of that, mostly ‘cause Rosa forbid major expressions of affection, but Amy had no idea what would’ve been of her without her friend.

They kept chatting for what felt like a lifetime, this wasn’t usual for Amy. She usually had a pretty small time limit of how much she could talk to strangers. But Jake didn’t feel like a stranger at all. It was like reconnecting with an old friend.

“So,” he started as he was taking their coats and opening the door. “What do you think? Am I approved friend material?” there was something about his smile, so earnest and endearing, Amy felt like she was floating. She twisted her lips while fake thinking.

“I don’t know… I think I’ll need some more free meals.”

“This means I have a chance?”

"You’re still on probation, but yes, you have a chance.” Once again, that smile, so endearing. “I gotta go, though. It was nice having lunch with you, I had a nice time.”

"Likewise.”


	2. Coffee, Clouds & Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me after this one.

_Chapter 2_

She had so many things to do, and bumping into a stranger wasn’t one of them.

“I’m so sorry” the strange man said while picking up all of her belongings from the floor.

He was handsome. Brown eyes, that matched the color of his hair and beard, he had a sexy vibe and he looked like a man. Not a boy, a man. Or maybe Amy was single for too long. He gathered her stuff and helped her get up. His strong hands placed on her waist, she had to close her eyes, for a few seconds. Who was this beautiful man that she had never seen before?

“It’s okay,” she replied once she recovered her senses. He was really a sight for sore eyes.

“I’m Dave” he offered his hand.

“Amy… Santiago.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around, Amy Santiago?” there was something in the way he said her name, almost… _aphrodisiac_. “I’m sure I would see a girl pretty like you.”

Why were her cheeks burning?

“I guess you haven’t been paying enough attention,” she said with her flirty grin, tightening her purse on her side and pressing her books against her chest. He touched her arm.

“Wait,” he said. “This can’t be the only time I see you,” Amy frowned and felt a twist in her stomach. Was that guy really full on flirting with her? “Do you wanna have coffee later?” she had to bite her lips to suppress the smile.

“Sure,” was her response. Because when was a man as hot as him ask her out for coffee? The answer was fucking never.

Amy left for her class, even though all she could think about was Dave, his smile, his charm, the touch of his fingertips on her, how she could tell he had a nice smell even from a certain distance. She couldn’t believe that a man as hot as him wanted to go out with her, she never attracted a lot of male attention, especially even she was with her.

She left for the campus cafeteria for a quick snack and used her time to read a book. She was so deep in her story that didn’t notice when someone sat on her table. For a moment she thought it could be Dave, but when Amy looked up she saw: it was Jake.

They had gotten quite close since the day they had pizza together.

“Very inciting literature?” he asked playing with his fingers on the surface of the table. He was with his usual plaid/hoodie/leather jacket combo. It looked really good on him.

“You know it,” she replied closing the book and taking a sip from her coffee.

“So, I was thinking… do you wanna grab something to eat after class?” he asked and Amy winced involuntarily. Right on the day she had a 'date'.

“I would love to, but I have a date” she couldn’t help but smile like a fool as the words left her mouth.

“Oh,” he said looking away quickly. “I didn’t realize you were seeing someone.”

“I wasn’t. I’m not. I just bumped into this guy today… and he invited me for coffee, and I said 'why not?’ I’m not even sure it’s date… but he looked really flirty, and why would he ask me for coffee just for bumping into me? Makes no sense… that’s why I think it’s a date…”

“Amy” Jake interrupted her. “It’s a date, don’t worry.” He said putting an end to her rumbling, she always did that when she was nervous. And he was really handsome, had all the right to be nervous.

“Right.”

“I hope you have fun,” he said with a weak smile, getting up. “I will see you around, have a nice date.”

“Thanks, Jake.”

Amy chewed the rest of her hours impatiently. It was a shame that she couldn’t go home and change, she wasn’t feeling like that was the best she could offer, but it would have to be enough. And what were the odds of that guy really having a thing for her? He was probably just a really nice guy, and she was reading too much into it, maybe he just wanted to make a new friend, like Jake.

She went to the restroom to fix her look the best way she could. Her long brown hair was straight and shiny, thank god for her washing it the other night, her big navy blue coat covered pretty much everything 'til her knees, a black pair of jeans and black boots being seen after that. She put some mascara on, eyeliner, blush, a little bit of perfume and: _voilà_! It was the best she could do.

She left the restroom feeling quite good about herself.

When he got there, on time, they left for a cute little café around the corner. Dave offered her his arm, and for the first time in her life, Amy felt like a woman, like she was in a rom-com. She had never felt like that in her entire life. It was weirdly good. They arrived and sat in a cozy booth inside the café.

Now that he was inches from her, Amy could analyze his features better. He was even prettier than she recollected. She didn’t know what it was with men in beards that was so attractive for her.

“So… Amy Santiago,” once again he said her like it was the most beautiful word she had ever heard. “What’s your major?”

“Art History.”

“Really?” he smiled and arched his brow. “Why that?”

“I always loved art, going to museums, loved the way different paintings and different art forms could evoke different emotions in different people. I find that fascinating, how everything is so beautiful, so magic, I always wanted to be surrounded by beauty. That was the best way I could find.”

“That was beautiful,” Dave said and she couldn’t help but smile. “I wish I was half as passionate for my own major.”

“What are you studying?” she asked and took a sip from her coffee. Everything was so weird. She was supposed to be feeling nervous, awkward, but Amy felt like she was in a cloud, talking to an old friend.

“Law.”

“Ooh, a lawyer, that’s very sexy.” The sound of his laughter was inebriating. She took a deep breath to realize that she, Amy Santiago was in a date with a stranger, that she met on her own, and it was going great. That could only be a very vivid dream.

“Thanks for appreciating, it’s the only reason I’m doing it.”

“Is that so?” she asked in a mischievous smile, leaning forward in the table.

“Oh yeah.”

They kept talking for literally hours, and when they left, since it was night already, Dave made sure to walk her home. Luckily — or not — she didn’t live that far from campus. They kept walking and talking, until they arrived on her front door.

“So this is me,” she said pointing to her door, slightly sad that the date was coming to and end. She had such a nice time, he was such a nice guy. And Amy wasn’t used to nice guys. “I had a really nice time.”

“Me too,” he said with a smile, getting inches from her face. “I hope we can do this again, soon.” To which Amy obviously agreed. He got closer, and closer, their breaths getting mixed, their noses brushing, until he kissed her.

It was nice and gentle, and for the second time that day, Amy felt like she was floating on a cloud. There was nothing that could ruin her day at that point.

“Bye.” He said before she could open her door.

Amy was speechless.

“So how was the date?” was the first thing Jake asked on breakfast the next day. He now had breakfast every day with her friends Terry and Ray, they all loved him — Ray not that much. — He was very lovable.

“It was…” she twisted her neck before continuing. “Really, really, good. We talked for hours, he walked me home, and then we kissed.” She said with a goofy smile that could perfectly speak for itself on behalf of how good was her date last night.

“Lame!” Jake shouted and stuck out his tongue.

“You’re just jealous, Peralta.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So, you’re seeing him again?” Terry asked before taking a spoon of his sacred morning yogurt.

“I hope so, soon.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt.”


	3. Ice skating, Ice creaming & Phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to come out a while ago, but some things happened (me getting sick is one of them) but without further ado, here you go, I hope you guys like it

_Chapter 3_

“You look tense.”

“Do I?” Amy asked twisting her neck and giving it a quick massage. They were having lunch at the pizzeria next to campus, it had kinda become their spot. He nodded.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked taking a bite from his pizza sloppily.

“Dave.” She said with a sigh. “He hasn’t called me, and I'm worried this means he doesn’t like me… 'cause I thought we had a nice time, but maybe it wasn’t for him and that’s why he’s not calling. Even though, he never said he would call… so in theory he has actually done nothing wrong… what doesn’t necessarily means that he liked me, or the opposite…

“Amy!” he yelled and she snapped back to reality. “You’re spiraling.”

“I know, I’m sorry” she apologized and scratched her scalp nervously. She took a deep breath, but whenever her mind snapped to spiraling, it was hard to get back.

She took a bite of her pizza and let out another sigh.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“If you know of something to do to take my mind of stuff in this weather, I'd be really glad.” It was really hard to do activities when it was so damn cold out there and you just want to curl inside and watch movies.

“I have something, but you’re either going to love it or hate it.” He said with a cheeky grin and Amy was obligated to arch her brow.

“Those are my only options?” she asked biting her lips.

“Yes.”

“Then, okay. I’m willing to take the risk.” Amy agreed reluctantly, she didn’t know what to expect, especially coming from Jake. “If something happens, I can always blame you.”

“Kinda hurtful, but great. Let’s go.”

Amy grabbed her purse and followed Jake an old building. It was freezing and it was obviously closed, she had no idea what they were doing there, she just wanted a cozy place. Jake opened the big door and she couldn’t believe: it was an ice skating rink.

“How do you know this place?” she asked amused; mouth shaped as an O.

“I have my ways,” he replied with a snarky grin. “So, ready to skate?”

“Sure!”

They put on their skates, and at first Amy was a little out of practice, but when she got a handle of it, she started killing it. It was so much fun, she had completely forgotten the last time she had have such a great time. It was a bit hard to concentrate on skating when Jake was constantly making her laugh, trying to push her, her butt was probably purple of his much she fell on it.

They tried imitating some moves they both had seen on figure skating — terrible idea — which ended up with Amy falling on top of Jake, hard. It was a miracle none of them were severely injured.

“I think we should take that five minute pause,” he suggested. His face was mere inches from her, she could see in all its beauty, his eyes, his smile, the little drops of sweat on the top of his forehead, for a moment she forgot everything.

“Right,” she agreed lifting her body, and freeing him from her weight. They sat on the ice, hands grabbing shoulders, just looking around for a while, catching their breath, contemplating life and how she ended up there. “Seriously, how do you know this place?”

“So my friend Gina, she has keys for like—all the places you could imagine,” he said and she laughed. Oh, he was serious. “I think she even has the mayor’s key somehow. I don’t know where, or how she gets it, but more often than not, it’s quite handy.”

“Very convenient, huh?”

“It is, actually. If you ever wanna go somewhere illegal, just hit me up.” She had to laugh because literally everyone who knew her knew she would never do anything illegal.

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.

“Do you wanna keep skating?” he asked running his hand through his hair. She thought about it for a second, it was probably best to not fall on her butt one more time if she appreciated sitting as much as she did. It was probably better to just go home.

“I think I’m good,” she said standing up and skating her way to the bleachers. She took off the heavy pair of skates and sat harder than her butt would appreciate it. She was weirdly tired, a little bit of sweat forming on her neck and forehead. Amy just needed to catch her breath before she could do anything.

“You know what we should do next?” Jake asked sitting right by her side. She was tired; that was the only reason why when he sat down, she immediately rested her head on his shoulder. “Ice cream.”

“What? Are you insane? It’s freezing out there!”

“I know, perfect for ice cream.” His laughter was real but so was his proposition. Who on their right mind had ice cream in the middle of winter?

Jake and Amy.

“If I get sick, you’re taking care of me.” Amy said as they were leaving the rink on the quest for and ice cream stand, because that was totally normal and they weren’t weird at all. It was all fine.

“Sure,” he responded. “But what if I get sick, will you take care of me?”

“Hell no, your idea, deal with the consequences” she said and he only laughed.

Walking was a sacrifice. She had no idea skating could make your legs so sore, or maybe she was just out of shape. Jake seemed to be doing just fine and he went to the gym, maybe she should start going to the gym and stop being such a lazy girl. But those were thoughts for later.

When they finally found an ice cream parlor that was open in the middle of winter, they indulged themselves.

As much as she hated agreeing with Jake that ice cream was amazing and she was loving every second of it.

“So,” Amy started speaking as they were waking home. “Everytime you’re sad and you need somewhere cool and illegal to go, you talk to Gina?”

“Pretty much,” Jake answered and took a scoop from his chocolate ice cream.

“Must be really cool.”

“It is, you would love her, or maybe not, she’s an odd taste. But a great friend once you get to know her and move over the whole Gina exterior” he said. What ever that meant.

“I guess it would be nice to have a girl friend,” Amy said in a contemplative tone. “I mean, not that I don’t like Terry, and Ray, and even you, but it would be nice to have a girl so we can talk about girly stuff.” Again. “There’s Rosa, but you know, she doesn’t really count.”

“What?” Jake gasped, mouth full of ice cream. “Are you telling me you and Rosa don’t talk about girly stuff? We do it all the time.” All she did was roll her eye. They kept walking and eating their ice cream when Jake started speaking again. “Look, I know I’m probably not your best option, but if you ever wanna talk about girly stuff, I’m in.”

“Even periods?” she asked and his entire face recoiled, it was adorable.

“Suure.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” And as she finished her sentence they got to her place. “Thank you, Jake, for taking my mind off today, I had a lot of fun.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said and as they were about to hug, Amy's phone rang.

“Oh my God, it’s him.”


	4. Alcohol, Pizza & EDM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this, my intention was to post everyday or almost everyday but apparently I couldn't hold up to my own promises haha.  
> I could try to explain why it took me so long to upload but it's too boring, no one cares.  
> i really hope you guys like this chapter, please be patient with me they will get together eventually, hold tight.  
> enjoy, please ❤️

_Chapter 4_

“You look like a happy person,” Amy noted as soon as Jake sat in front of her at breakfast. He was glowing in the winter sun, looking adorable. 

“Thank you, I am very excited in this beautiful morning,” he said taking her croissant from her hand and taking a bite. 

“What is hyping up your mood?” Terry asked nonchalant taking the a spoonful of yogurt. Not to say that it was weird that Jake was happy, but he was a pretty grumpy one, especially in the morning, something really nice must have happened to brighten up his mood so early in the morning. 

“Well, it’s Friday,” he started and they all nodded. “Plus, my friend Gina is throwing this party, and I’m really excited. Blow off some steam, get super wasted, that’s what I’m in need of.” He said and they all watched him. Amy wasn’t the biggest party girl to exist, neither was Ray and Terry. That was probably one of the reasons why they all got along so well.

The only person she knew that actively liked parties was…

Well, never mind. 

“You’re all invited, by the way.” Jake finished and Terry looked excited. She couldn’t really tell how Ray was feeling, but that wasn’t a first. 

“Can I bring my girlfriend?” Terry asked. He was in a committed relationship ever since she could remember. Amy was certain that they would get married one day, and have incredible beautiful babies, that she would be the godmother of.

“Of course.”

Suddenly, Amy was excited to that party.

“Oh, so can I bring Dave as well?” she asked already thinking how great it would be to be in that party with him. They would have lots of fun, get super drunk, and maybe, hopefully go to his place afterwards and have some drunk sex. 

She was still not sure about what they actually were. They weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend exclusively, but she wasn’t going out with anyone else, and she had a feeling he wasn't either. Maybe they were heading to a more serious path, that was a great opportunity to introduce him to her friends. She was suddenly very excited.

Jake bit his tongue before answering her.

“Sure, of course he can come, you all can bring as many people as you want.” His smile had disappeared, out of nowhere he became grumpy Jake again. Perhaps the excitement of the party had finally worn off. 

But now she was the one excited, when they left breakfast Amy made sure to text Dave immediately and let him know about the party. He was coming, obviously. She needed to think about an outfit, something cozy — it was winter for God sakes, — but also pretty, slightly sexy. She had to lay down all of her wardrobe on the bed to think of something. That was the moment where a girlfriend would be really appreciated, but Amy would have to take care of that by herself. 

When she finally had her look, she moved on to make up. Smoky eye, red lipstick, hair down in waves. She looked fairly pretty, which wasn’t very common. Amy always thought of herself as a very bland person, too much pantsuits and not a lot of personality. So for her standards, she looked great. 

When Dave arrived, he complimented her outfit — as he should, — and drove them to the party. It was an old building, from the car Amy could see the lights blasting from the windows and the heavy sound of hardcore EDM. So those were Jake’s old friends, huh.   
They got inside and the best way to describe was: an ocean of people. There was so many people in that apartment you couldn’t even see the furniture. Everybody was dancing, and making out, and drinking a lot. As a reflex, Amy immediately took her coat off, exposing her very tight black turtleneck. She didn’t think she would take her coat off, so she choose something more resembling of a second skin. Bad move. 

In one of the corners she spotted Jake. He had a beer in his hands and was talking very happily with a red headed girl. She wonder if he was making a move on her, he was an attractive man, Amy had no idea how he was still single. When he saw her, his smile grew wider and he walked towards her. 

“Amy, you look…” he gave her an extensive look. “Very pretty.”

“Thank you, you remember Dave, right?” the two man shook hands and Jake shrugged slightly. 

“There’s some people I want you to know,” he said looking around the room. “This is one of my oldest friends in the world, Gina” the girl just gave her a nod and a half smile. “And this…” he called at a guy who was not that far from them. “Is my other best friend, Charles.” The man went on the opposite rout as Gina, and hugged her so tight Amy felt her ribs breaking somewhere. 

“Oh, I’m so happy to meet you, Jakey has told me everything about, and I can see why…” Jake accidentally elbowed Charles’ ribs pretty hard. “All I was saying is that I love you already.”

“Good to know,” she said with a smile. He was adorable. 

“Uhm, have fun, drink a lot,” Jake said turning around. “Oh, and Rosa’s here by the way.”  
Great, it was good to be at a party where you knew at least someone. 

To say that Amy got super wasted at that party was an exaggeration. Super drunk? Maybe, maybe. All she knew was that her feet were terribly sore and her head seemed like it was about to explode. She was so hungry, but so tired to even think about preparing something. 

Apparently Jake had the same line of thought as her. There he was at their pizza place, with a can of coke on his forehead, on a failed attempt to end his headache. She sat by his side and let out a huge sigh. 

“God, I feel like my head’s about to explode” she said and he just groaned in agreement. “Have you ordered yet?” he shook his head as in yes, and Amy thanked God and the universe for that small blessing. 

When their pizza arrived no one said anything. For some long minutes, all they did was eat in silence. No one had the strength inside of them to say anything. Just eat quietly their greasy pizza. After three slices each, Amy felt like she could engage in a conversation, before that it was impossible. 

“So, did you have fun?” Jake asked her, apparently just as invigorated as her. 

“Yes, what I remember I like it a lot,” she commented and he laughed. She wasn’t the kind of people who got amnesia from drinking too much, but that was an especial occasion, apparently. “What about you? Did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah, it was great, I missed my friends. Not that I don’t like you, and Terry, and Ray, but you know, it’s good to see some familiar faces every now and then.” He said the looked at the floor. She understood, it was probably hard for him to not see his best friends everyday. At least he had her, she liked to think. Amy wasn’t the best friend in the world, but she was fairly okay. 

Good enough. 

“So did you talk to the girl?” she asked and he frowned. “Oh, come on, I heard it. You and Charles at the party, talking about a girl you liked it. Did you talk to her? You should, you’re a great guy, I’m sure she would be very lucky to hang out with you.”

“You got it wrong, there’s no one.” Jake said and it was her turn to frown.

“Are you sure, I was pretty drunk, but I’m certain I heard you guys taking about a girl…” he wasn’t looking at her. He was just looking at the ground playing with his napkin. 

“I’m sure, you misheard, there’s no one.”


	5. Secrets, Wine & Late Night Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I'm back... hope you guys haven't forgotten about me.

_Chapter 5_

It was lone o’clock.

“Amy?” Jake answered the phone unsure of the why she was calling. But he made a promise and it was time to collect. He seemed like a man of his word. “Everything ok?” now she was embarrassed to ask.

“No, everything's fine…” she was stalling. “It’s just that you said that if I ever needed a friend, to talk and stuff, I could call you, and I was really thinking in cashing that promise.” She kept talking before he had a chance to respond. “Unless you’re busy, then I totally get it, it’s okay.”

“Amy,” he was laughing a little. “It’s okay, I’m heading to your place.”

“Ok, thanks.”

That was a good idea, right? He did say she could talk to him whenever she needed. It would be good, to have someone to talk to after so long, Amy was so grateful for Jake showing up in her life. It was like a void was finally being filled, she was so used with it being there, that it was even a little weird to not have it in her chest at all times.

She started tapping her feet on ground while she waited. Fortunately, a few minutes later there was a knock at her door. Jake was wearing his classic leather jacket and hoodie combo, with a red plaid shirt and his usual friendly smile.

“Did anyone here beg for my presence?” he asked with a cocky smile and one of the arms in the door frame.

“Okay, beg it’s too hard of a word, I simply asked if you wanted to hang,” she responded with a smile and letting him in.

“You believe in the lies you want, Santiago” he said. He was the only person who called her ‘Santiago’ or ‘Ames’ or really any other nickname in the world. Amy never was the type of person people would like to call by nicknames. It was good, for a change.

“So what do you need me for?” he asked sitting in her couch and taking off the jacket.

“I just need someone to talk to, or vent,” he arched a brow. “Call it whatever.”

“I’m all ears.” Jake said before Amy left to grab them two glasses of wine. If he was going to hear her inner thoughts, might as well do it drunk.

“Well, it’s about Dave” she sighed. “I know I’ve talked about him before, but it’s because… you’re really the only person I have to talk about this stuff, and I know guys don’t like hearing about this kind of stuff but…”

“Amy!” he cut her off. “You’re spiraling.”

“Right,” she tucked her hair behind her ears. “So the thing is, I really like him, he makes me feel desired, sexy, he’s the type of guy who would never look at me in high school” they shared a laugh. “But he sees me, makes me feel like a woman, not a girl.” God, this was so embarrassing to say to a man. “The thing is… I don’t know exactly what we are. He never asked me to be his girlfriend in the first place, but we act like a couple, so I don’t know if this is serious, or we’re just hanging out, and the more I think about it, the more confuse I get… and I’m bit paranoid, so this keeps hammering my head, and I don’t know what to do exactly, and I’m scared to be freaking out for no reason, but then at the same time my mind doesn’t let it go, and…” she gasped, realizing that she was speaking so fast the air was escaping her lungs. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jake just listened to it. Didn’t interrupt, didn’t judge her feelings, he just sat and listened to her spiral of Insanity, while casually taking a sip of his wine. She almost wanted to smile, it was as if _she_ was there.

“So…” he opened his mouth. “I think you should just talk to him, ask him,” Amy felt a knot in her stomach. “I’m sure your brain has thought of way worse scenarios than the one that will actually happen.” She laughed.

It was like he got her; read her like a book, simple as that. He knew exactly how her mind worked and exactly what to say, to soothe her nerves. It was impressive, he was great. Almost too good to be true.

“How are you single?” she asked and he just laughed and rolled his eyes. “I mean it, why haven’t you found a nice girl, you’re such a catch, if it wasn’t for Dave I would have a crush on you.”

“Really?”

“Nah,” she said. “You’re not my type.”

“Right, you like them rough and strong, straight out of an old spice commercial.” Jake said and laughed a little.

“It’s like you read me like a book.” Amy paused for a few seconds, and they stayed in silence. “Cab I ask you a question? I know that technically you should be free to ask me something after hearing my complaints, but there’s something I gotta know.”

“Shoot.”

“Why’d you transfer?” that was something she had been meaning to ask since day one. “In the last year, why go to a new place?” he stayed silent for a while. “Unless, you don’t want to talk, then it’s fine.”

“It’s okay,” Jake smiled. “I liked my old school, the classes were nice, the teachers, the place” he ran his hand through his hair. “I had nice friends, who I loved a lot…” he stopped for a microsecond. “I even had a really nice girlfriend. But that didn’t end up very well, I’m afraid. Things were so bad we couldn’t be in the same room together.” Amy had no idea how that must have felt. “It was a shame we had all our classes together.” She gave him a disgusted look and he laughed. “I know, it was terrible. Not just for us, but for everybody around. It was clear that one of us had to leave… and it wasn’t going to be her. So I left” he bit his lips again. “That’s the story.”

“I’m sorry, Jake. Sorry you had to go through this, sorry things ended up bad, you didn’t deserve something like this. I’m sure this bitch… what’s her name?”

“Sophia.”

“I’m sure Sophia regrets breaking your heart. Bitch!” Amy muttered the last part, ‘cause she couldn’t conceive the idea of someone breaking Jake’s heart.

“She’s actually a really nice girl, you would like her. She just… didn’t love me that much.” Amy felt her heart crack in solidarity.

“I’m so sorry,” she said it again and gave him a massive hug. “But you know, there’s always a bright side, because now you know me, and Terry, and Ray, it’s not all lost.” Amy was trying to cheer him up, that sad puppy look on his face was heartbreaking, especially because it was her fault.

“I’m actually glad that I left,” he said. “And I met you… and you know, all the gang, you guys really made the transition way smoother and I’m so glad for that.

It was good to know she had helped him in some way, even if unconsciously, felt like she wasn’t taking advantage of him, she was helping him and vice versa, like an actual friendship. She hadn’t felt that in a long time. They stayed there, drinking their wine, talking about not so important stuff, their favorite shows, movies, bands, Jake was listing her all the reasons why die hard was the best movie ever, and she should see it immediately.

They stayed there until it was late, ‘til her bones were heavy and sleep was the only thing in her mind. There they were, in her couch, falling asleep; Amy’s head resting on Jake’s shoulder, while he had his eyes closed in a peaceful look. She should get up and go to her bedroom, sleep there… but her bones were… so… heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated! :)


End file.
